kafkopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Orson Welles
thumb|Orson Welles, fotografia [[Carl Van Vechten|Carla Van Vechtena z 1937 r.]] George Orson Welles (ur. 6 maja 1915 w Kenosha, Wisconsin, zm. 10 października 1985 w Hollywood) – amerykański reżyser, producent, scenarzysta i aktor filmowy. Życiorys Uczył się w latach 1925-1926 w szkołach w Madison i Woodstock, gdzie Tood School założył zespół teatralny, występując jako aktor i inscenizator. W 1930 porzucił szkołę i podjął indywidualne studia u rosyjskiego malarza Borisa Anisfielda, następnie w Chicago Art Institute. W 1931 wyjechał do Irlandii. Od października 1931 do stycznia 1932 występował w dublińskim Gate Theatre. Po powrocie do Nowego Jorku zajmował się własnymi próbami dramatycznymi, odbył teatralne tournée po USA jako aktor. W 1934 wydał w nakładzie 90 tys. ilustrowany przez siebie zbiór dramatów Szekspira oraz zorganizował festiwal teatralny w Woodstock. W końcu roku debiutował na scenach Broadwayu. W 1935 zaczął reżyserować w Theatre Group w Phoenix i nagrywać audycje radiowe dla NBC. W 1937 roku wraz z Johnem Housemanem otworzył w Nowym Jorku słynny Mercury Theatre. Pierwszym spektaklem był Szekspirowski "Juliusz Cezar", poprzedzający serię znakomitych przedstawień, w których Welles grał również główne role. Wraz z tym zespołem realizował od połowy 1938 cykl słuchowisk radiowych dla CBS, adaptując znane utwory literackie, m.in., "Wojnę światów" Herberta Georga Wellsa, która wśród słuchaczy została odebrana jako rzeczywisty reportaż inwazji Marsjan na Ziemię i wzbudziła w New Jersey panikę. Wiosną 1939 roku, po zapewnieniu sobie warunków korzystnej współpracy z wytwórnią RKO, przystąpił do realizacji dwóch projektów – "Jądra ciemności" J. Conrada i "The Smiler with the Knife" N. Blake'a. Zdjęcia nie doszły do skutku. Najsłynniejsze jego dzieło to "Obywatel Kane", w którym zagrał także rolę tytułową, film ten zapewnił mu nieśmiertelność na kartach historii kina. Po zrealizowanym w 1941 roku filmie "Wspaniałość Ambersonów", kilka projektów zostało przerwanych w trakcie realizacji. Film "Journey into Fear" ukończył Norman Foster, a RKO zrezygnowała z usług reżysera. W 1947 roku Welles nakręcił "Damę z Szanghaju" z Ritą Hayworth. Jesienią 1947 wyjechał do Europy, pracował we Włoszech i Anglii. Na swoim koncie ma również ekranizacje dzieł literatury klasycznej ( Williama Szekspira: "Makbet", "Otello" i Franza Kafki: "Proces") W ostatnich 20 latach życia był aktywny jedynie jako aktor, głównie w charakterystycznych epizodach. Trzykrotnie żenił się. Z pierwszą żoną Virginią Nicholson wziął ślub 14 listopada 1934, rozwiódł się 1 lutego 1940 (z którą miał dwójkę dzieci). Druga żona to Rita Hayworth, z którą ożenił się 7 września 1943, a rozwiódł 1 grudnia 1948, z którą ma córkę Rebeccę. Trzecia żona to Paola Mori, którą poślubił 8 maja 1955, z którą ma córkę Beatrice. Nagrody W 1966 otrzymał nagrodę specjalną za wkład w kinematografię światową na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes. W 1970 został nagrodzony specjalnym Oscarem za całokształt twórczości. W 1975 został wyróżniony Life Achievement Award Amerykańskiego Instytutu Filmowego, zaś w 1982 nagrodą specjalną Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Wenecji. = Filmografia = Scenarzysta * 2002 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons) * 1992 - Don Quijote de Orson Welles * 1984 - The Spirit of Charles Lindbergh * 1976 - F jak fałszerstwo (Vérités et mensonges) * 1972 - The Other Side of the Wind * 1972 - Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) * 1971 - London * 1970 - The Deep * 1969 - The Merchant of Venice * 1968 - Nieśmiertelna historia (The Immortal Story) * 1965 - Falstaff (Campanadas a medianoche) * 1963 - Proces (Le Proces) * 1958 - Dotyk zła (Touch of Evil) * 1955 - Moby Dick Rehearsed * 1955 - Pan Arkadin (Mr. Arkadin) * 1952 - Otello (Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice, The) * 1949 - Trzeci człowiek (Third Man, The) * 1948 - Macbet (Macbeth) * 1947 - Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai) * 1946 - Intruz (Stranger, The) * 1943 - Podróż do krainy strachu (Journey Into Fear) * 1942 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons) * 1941 - Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) * 1938 - Too Much Johnson Reżyser * 1992 - Don Quijote de Orson Welles * 1984 - The Spirit of Charles Lindbergh * 1976 - F jak fałszerstwo (Vérités et mensonges) * 1972 - The Other Side of the Wind * 1971 - London * 1970 - The Deep * 1969 - The Merchant of Venice * 1969 - Gwiazda Południa (The Southern Star) * 1968 - Nieśmiertelna historia (The Immortal Story) * 1965 - Falstaff (Campanadas a medianoche) * 1963 - Proces (Le Proces) * 1960 - Dawid i Goliat (David e Golia) * 1958 - Dotyk zła (Touch of Evil) * 1955 - Pan Arkadin (Mr. Arkadin) * 1955 - Moby Dick Rehearsed * 1952 - Otello (The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice) * 1949 - Czarna magia (Black Magic) * 1948 - Macbet (Macbeth) * 1947 - Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai) * 1946 - Intruz (The Stranger) * 1943 - Podróż do krainy strachu (Journey Into Fear) * 1942 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons) * 1941 - Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) * 1938 - Too Much Johnson Zdjęcia * 1942 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons) Scenografia * 1955 - Pan Arkadin (Mr. Arkadin) Aktor * 2003 - Rita jako on sam * 1997 - Who Is Henry Jaglom, jako on sam * 1995 - The Battle Over Citizen Kane, jako on sam * 1990 - Hollywood Mavericks, jako on sam * 1987 - Someone to Love, jako Przyjaciel Danny'ego * 1986 - The Transformers: The Movie, jako Unicron * 1984 - Almonds and Raisins, jako Narrator (głos) * 1984 - Scene of the Crime, jako Gospodarz * 1984 - The Spirit of Charles Lindbergh * 1984 - The Enchanted Journey, jako Pippo * 1983 - Gdzie jest Parsifal? (Where Is Parsifal?), jako Klingsor * 1983 - Hot Money, jako Szeryf Paisley * 1982 - Slapstick (Slapstick (Of Another Kind)), jako Ojciec obcych (głos) * 1982 - Baryshnikov in Hollywood, jako On sam * 1981 - Motylek (Butterfly), jako Sędzia Rauch * 1981 - Tales of the Klondike, jako narrator * 1981 - Historia Świata: Część I (History of the World: Part I), jako narrator * 1980 - The Greenstone, jako narrator * 1980 - Tajna Nikole Tesle, jako J.P. Morgan * 1980 - Szogun (Shogun), jako narrator * 1980 - Step Away]], jako narrator * 1979 - The Double McGuffin, jako narrator (głos) * 1979 - Wielka wyprawa muppetów]] (The Muppet Movie), jako Lew Lord * 1978 - Wielka bitwa (Il Grande attacco), jako narrator * 1978 - A Woman Called Moses, jako narrator (głos) * 1978 - Tut: The Boy King, jako on sam/prowadzący * 1977 - It Happened One Christmas, jako Henry F. Potter * 1977 - Hot Tomorrows * 1977 - Pieśń o starym żeglarzu (Rime of the Ancient Mariner), jako narrator (głos) * 1977 - Some Call It Greed, jako narrator * 1976 - Przeklęty rejs (Voyage of the Damned), jako Estedes * 1976 - F jak fałszerstwo (Vérités et mensonges), jako on sam * 1974 - Dziesięciu małych Indian (And Then There Were None), jako głos na taśmie (głos) * 1973 - Great Mysteries, jako Gospodarz * 1973 - Sutjeska * 1972 - The Man Who Came to Dinner, jako Sheridan Whiteside * 1972 - Nekromancja (film) (Necromancy (aka Witching, The / Life for a Life, A / Rosemary's Disciples / Toy Factory, The')), jako Pan Cato * 1972 - Dekada strachu (''La Décade prodigieuse), jako Theo Van Horn * 1972 - Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island), jako Long John Silver * 1972 - Spytaj swojego królika (Get to Know Your Rabbit), jako Mr. Delasandro * 1971 - London * 1971 - Bezpieczne miejsce (A Safe Place), jako Magik * 1971 - Malpertuis (Malpertuis: Histoire d'une maison maudite), jako Wuj Quentin Cassavius * 1970 - The Deep, jako Russ Brewer * 1970 - Upon This Rock, jako Michelangelo * 1970 - Zacznijcie rewolucję beze mnie (Start the Revolution Without Me), jako narrator (głos) * 1970 - List na Kreml (The Kremlin letter), jako Aleksiej Bresnawicz * 1970 - Paragraf 22 (Catch-22), jako Dreedle * 1970 - Is It Always Right to Be Right?, jako narrator (głos) * 1970 - Waterloo, jako Król Ludwik XVIII * 1969 - The Merchant of Venice, jako Shylock * 1969 - Kampf um Rom II - Der Verrat, jako Justinian * 1969 - Gwiazda Południa (The Southern Star), jako Plankett * 1969 - Bitwa nad Neretwą (Bitka na Neretvi), jako Chetnik * 1969 - 12+1 (12 + 1), jako Markan * 1968 - Walka o Rzym, część I (Kampf um Rom I), jako cesarz Justinian * 1968 - Vienna (film)|Vienna, jako On sam * 1968 - Nieśmiertelna historia (The Immortal Story), jako Pan Charles Clay * 1968 - Viva Tepepa! (Tepepa), jako Pułkownik Cascorro * 1968 - House of Cards jako Leschenhaut * 1967 - Le Désordre a vingt ans * 1967 - Król Edyp (Oedipus the King), jako Tiresias * 1967 - Casino Royale, jako Le Chiffre * 1967 - The Sailor from Gibraltar, jako Louis de Mozambique * 1967 - I'll Never Forget What's'isname, jako Jonathan Lute * 1966 - Czy Paryż płonie? (Paris brule-t-il), jako ambasador Raoul Nordling * 1966 - Oto jest głowa zdrajcy (A Man for All Seasons), jako Kardynał Wolsey * 1965 - Falstaff (Campanadas a medianoche), jako Sir John Falstaff * 1964 - In the Land of Don Quixote, jako On sam * 1964 - Niewiarygodne przygody Marco Polo (Marco the Magnificent), jako Akerman * 1963 - Z życia VIP'ów (The V.I.P.s), jako Max Buda * 1963 - Proces (Le Proces), jako Albert Hassler * 1962 - Ro.Go.Pa.G., jako Reżyser * 1962 - La Fayette, jako Benjamin Franklin * 1961 - Król królów (King of Kings), jako narrator (głos) * 1961 - Tatarzy (film) (Tartari, I), jako Burundai * 1960 - Interview with Orson Welles, jako on sam * 1960 - Austerlitz (film), jako Robert Fulton * 1960 - Dawid i Goliat (David e Golia), jako Król Saul * 1960 - Pęknięte lustro (Crack in the Mirror), jako Hagolin/Lamerciere * 1959 - Bez emocji (Compulsion), jako Jonathan Wilk * 1959 - Ferry to Hong Kong, jako Kapitan Cecil Hart * 1958 - The Fountain of Youth, jako Gospodarz/Narrator * 1958 - Długie, gorące lato (The Long, Hot Summer), jako Will Varner * 1958 - Dotyk zła (Touch of Evil), jako Quinlan * 1958 - Korzenie Niebios (The Roots of heaven), jako Sedgewick * 1958 - Wikingowie (Vikings, The) jako Narrator (głos) * 1957 - Człowiek, który się nieprawdopodobnie zmniejsza (The Incredible Shrinking Man), jako narrator * 1957 - Człowiek w cieniu (Man in the Shadow), jako Virgil Renchler * 1956 - Moby Dick, jako ojciec Mapple * 1955 - Moby Dick Rehearsed, jako Ojciec Mapple/Ahab * 1955 - Pan Arkadin (Mr. Arkadin), jako Gregory Arkadin * 1955 - Three Cases of Murder, jako Lord Mountdrago * 1955 - Napoléon, jako Sir Hudson Lowe * 1954 - Si Versailles m'était conté, jako Benjamin Franklin/Narrator w wersji angielskiej * 1953 - King Lear, jako Lear * 1953 - Trouble in the Glen, jako Sanin Cejador y Mengues * 1952 - Otello (The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice), jako Othello * 1952 - Mały światek Don Camillo (Le Petit monde de Don Camillo) jako narrator * 1952 - Ostatnia sprawa Trenta (Trent's Last Case), jako Sigsbee Manderson * 1951 - Return to Glennascaul, jako on sam * 1950 - Czarna róża (The Black Rose), jako Bayan * 1949 - Trzeci człowiek (The Third Man), jako Harry Lime * 1949 - Czarna magia (film) (Black Magic), jako Cagliostro * 1949 - Książę lisów (Prince of Foxes) jako Cesare Borgia * 1948 - Macbet (Macbeth), jako Macbet * 1947 - Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai), jako Michael O'Hara * 1946 - Intruz (The Stranger), jako Kindler / Rankin * 1946 - Tomorrow Is Forever, jako John Andrew MacDonald/Erik Kessler * 1944 - Dziwne losy Jane Eyre (Jane Eyre), jako Edward Rochester * 1943 - Show Business at War, jako on sam * 1942 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons), jako narrator (głos) * 1941 - Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane), jako Charles Foster Kane * 1940 - Szwajcarska rodzina Robinsonów (Swiss Family Robinson), jako narrator (głos, nie wymieniony w napisach) * 1938 - Too Much Johnson, jako Keystone Kop * 1934 - The Hearts of Age, jako Umarły Producent * 1970 - The Deep * 1955 - Pan Arkadin (Mr. Arkadin) * 1952 - Otello (The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice) * 1948 - Macbet (Macbeth) * 1947 - Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai) * 1944 - Dziwne losy Jane Eyre (Jane Eyre) * 1943 - Podróż do krainy strachu (Journey Into Fear) * 1942 - Wspaniałość Ambersonów (The Magnificent Ambersons) * 1941 - Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) * 1938 - Too Much Johnson Linki zewnętrzne * *The War of the Worlds - scenariusz słuchowiska (ang.)